


In Life, In Death

by KnifeBinaryPrince



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ghosts, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Queerplatonic Relationships, ghost au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnifeBinaryPrince/pseuds/KnifeBinaryPrince
Summary: All houses have age old ghosts, some more than others.Plaxum is getting a new start in her life, moving away from all she knows to fix up an older property that she bought to get away and give her something to do.Unbeknownst to her this house has secrets.Secrets that don't like staying still.





	1. Arrived

**Author's Note:**

> Another Klaxum fic! This one's different from my usual considering it's gonna be longer than the others I presume so there's that to look forward to.
> 
> Anyways enjoy!

By the time she cut the engine it was well past sunset, the last vestiges of dusk light disappearing over the trees and plunging the surrounding wilderness into darkness. The shadows that encompassed the trees and forest deepened and turned black, casting an unearthly aura over the old, nearly ancient manor before her. What was once a bright and cheery family home now stood cold and foreboding, a few window shutters were missing, likely ripped by the storm winds this area of the state got during the summer and casting into the fall. A few windows were cracked despite being replaced the first time she’d arrived here to view the house, noticing how the cracks looked eerily similar to that of a baseball that hadn’t quite hit hard enough to break through it.

 

Her childhood living in a small town with nothing to do made sure she knew what all manner of a cracked window looked like.

 

The siding on the house and paint on the double doors looked as though they’d need some care put into them, vines crept up the front and sides of the building and the steps leading to the front doors would also need to be replaced, the wood sagging and definitely rotten.

 

Plaxum sighed, taking a moment to lean back in the cushioned seat of her truck and look out at the looming house she had parked in front of. Eight bedrooms, four baths, a three car garage that had been added more recently. As recently as three decades ago if anyone could call that recent. There was an attic, basement, and a pool area as well. Something that Plaxum wouldn’t mind enjoying if not for the fact that she was certain it’s state was about as well off as the rest of the house. What she was more than excited about was the garden that was connected to the house, although having been through a fire the glass and metal structure still remained intact despite a few missing panes. An easy fix if she ever saw one and she decided she'd work on the garden as her first major project. After replacing the rotted wood of the floors and stairs that is.

 

The sound of thunder rolling overhead brought her out of her thoughts, curses slipping from her lips as she rushed to gather her things and get into the house as the first few drops of rain fell, pattering against the windshield of her truck like tiny, liquid pearls. She made it under the small overhang above the front door, digging through her jacket pocket for the keys to the house, shoving her duffle bag back from where it had slipped to her front as she struggled to get the key in the lock. The rain was pouring down in buckets by the time she crossed the threshold of the doors, pushing them shut right behind her as lightning flashed outside.

 

She took a deep breath as she leaned back against the door, eyes pressing closed for a moment before opening again, taking in the sight of the inside of the manor that she’d become familiar with during her first visit. Seeing it like this at night during a storm was a whole other experience and scene from the bright sunny day she’d visited it on before.

 

A flash of light lit up the front parlor, showing faded paintings hung up on the walls are either side of the grand stairs leading to the second floor and lavishly decorated furniture situated right under them, albeit old and worn despite the detail and decor put into them. The whole manor creaked and groaned under the stress of the wind and rain, causing chills down Plaxum’s spine as she was reminded of nearly ever horror movie she had ever watched up to this moment.

 

Finally making up her mind she walked across the foyer and up the stairs, taking care to watch her step. The stairs having not been fully repaired the last time she was here to view the manor.

 

She mumbled under her breath as she recited the path to one of the bedrooms from memory that she had set up earlier this week for herself, watching her step and using the lightning flashes to navigate through the halls and make her way to the bedroom, her hand coming up to switch on the light, a lone lamp on the bedside table flickering on with it’s soft yellow glow.

 

The room was spacious, a bed with new sheets and a few comforters and pillows placed on it just for her, having cleared out the room of the irreparable furniture and leaving those still in decent condition. The blue wallpaper was torn and peeled, yellowed at the edges and curling down from the walls.

 

She’d have to tear that down and repaint soon.

 

With a sigh she crossed the room, closing and locking the door behind her while throwing her duffle bag beside the bed. Thunder caused the floor and walls to shake with it’s noise, more of an incentive for her to shuffle out of her clothes and grab some pajamas from her bag, shuffling into the comfortable clothes quickly before diving under the covers of her new bed. The sheets were fresh smelling and soft to the touch, white with soft, colorful floral print that reminded of her of days spent gardening with her grandmother.

 

She buried herself under the soft blanket, tucking it just under her chin as she turned on her side to get ready to sleep. The lightning flashes and thunder that rolled overhead however, keeping her from doing any sort of sleeping. With a grunt she sat up, pulling her tank top down from where it had ridden up as she stretched herself over the edge of the bed to rummage through her bag, hands curling over her phone and grabbing her headphones as well.

 

She pulled back as she grabbed them, turning her phone on and plugging her earphones in her ears, the sound of her music playing on shuffle going through her ears, the thunder and lightning faded into the beat and lyrics of the songs she was most familiar with.

 

As the minutes wore on she fell into a deeper haze of sleep, the shaking of the house as thunder rumbled through the night somehow lulling her deeper into the grip of sleep, the shadows deepened by the lightning flashes moving ominously in the darkness.


	2. Unpacking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plaxum gets a visit and settles in a bit.

Plaxum groaned as the alarm on her phone beeped incessantly, rousing her from her sleep. Usually she slept through her alarm, but that coupled with the incessant honking of a car horn right outside the manor made it difficult to get anywhere back into the deep sleep she’d been in before.

 

She stretched across the bed as she yawned, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and pawing blindly on her nightstand for her glasses, fingers curling around the teal frame, setting them on her face as she got up. She shivered at the feeling of the cold floor beneath her feet, spending a moment to look through her bag for her slippers. A few more sharp honks of the horn caused her to grumble under her breath, curses slipping from her lips as she tripped over her blanket, barely catching herself from falling to the floor.

 

The manor was cool, too early in the morning for any warmth to actually seep in. She’d have to see if the AC and heating unit was working correctly, the last owner had told her the unit had been on the fritz the past few years, switching from hot to cold sporadically no matter the current temperature. The wooden floors creaked and groaned under her weight as she left her room and made her way downstairs, her eyes going over the space and making a mental checklist of what she would have to work on once she settled in properly.

 

A few more beeps of the horn from outside interrupted her thoughts, rushing across the dusty floor of the foyer to open the front door. The sight that greeted her was welcome, despite being unexpected and out of the blue.

 

Rolo was currently in the car, shoving an excited and overzealous canine from jumping out of the open window that both Plaxum and him knew he wouldn’t be able to fit through considering how big he was.

 

“Shit, Jelly would you just, fucking hell!” He cursed, finally just giving up and opening the driver side door, more curses leaving his mouth as claws no doubt dug into his shorts and thighs as the pitbull made a leap out, thankfully clearing the mud puddle the other was parked over.

 

“Jellybeans!” Plaxum held out her hands and bent a knee down as the grey blue pit ran up to her, nearly bowling her over in it’s excitement, giving wide, sweeping licks across her face.

 

She looked up as Rolo left the car, the sun tanned male getting a few suitcases and bags from the back seat of the vehicle, curses leaving his lips when he noticed the state of his shorts. “Plaxum you need to train your dog to not fuck up my shorts every other day!” He said, although no bite to his words as he said them, struggling to carry the cases without dropping them or slipping in the mud, having to hike his arms up to carry them properly.

 

“He just gets excited to see you Rolo, besides he’s never been alone this long since I’ve had him so he’s bound to be more excited than usual.” As if in agreement Jellybeans let out a low bark, tail wagging and smiling as only pitbulls could as he sat with his full weight leaned against Plaxum’s front. Said girl merely smiled as he licked just under her chin, his whole body shaking in excitement after not seeing her all night.

 

Getting up from where she had squatted down Plaxum got up to help him, both of them bypassing puddles and wet spots on the stairs and porch to get inside. Rolo set the suit cases down beside the door, taking a moment to let out a long whistle as he looked around the foyer of the house, the stairs in the middle of the room rising upstairs. Old chandeliers stood still, the crystals looking dusty and stained with age, spider webs clinging to them and blowing gently from the air that came in from the still open front doors.

 

The paintings on the walls were faded and torn, also yellowed with age against the stained wallpaper. The paintings were just simple landscapes, depicting various scenes of parks and beaches and a few forests as well.

 

“You gonna do anything about these paintings?” Rolo asked, turning to look from where he stood in front of them towards Plaxum. The girl was looking through some of the suitcases and bags to find the pet supplies. It was in her best interest to at least get Jellybeans accommodated before she started anything.

 

Plaxum paused as she took out Jellybeans’s food and water bowls, looking up at one of the many paintings hung up above her head, dark green eyes wide and thoughtful as she took a moment to think. “I might have them restored actually, it’d be a shame to throw them out. They’re so pretty.”

 

A loud slam startled them both, Jellybeans whining pitifully as he tucked himself into her side.

 

A gust of wind had caused the once open front doors to slam. And with the casue determined both people and dog could breathe easier.

 

“This old place is major creepy, what made you want to settle here? I mean, I passed by a few good looking farmhouses for sale that would have worked.” Rolo mentioned, crossing the foyer towards her to help her get the rest of the dog supplies from the bags.

 

Plaxum shrugged, “Just in the mood for something different. Besides they practically sold it for nothing.” She mentioned, pushing Jellybeans gently aside as the pitbull made a move to grab at a toy that had fallen out.

 

She didn’t notice how quiet it had gotten until she turned and looked to find Rolo staring at her.

 

“What?”

 

“You literally bought a creepy old mansion that was sold dirt cheap out in the middle of nowhere. Literally every horror movie ever warns you against this.” He explained, throwing one of the chew toys across the floor, the sound of claws scarping the floor echoing through the open space as Jellybeans went to chase it.

 

“Technically the only people that ever die in those movies is white so I think I’m safe.”

 

“The black people die first though.”

 

“Statistically I have a better chance of survival though considering the black to white ratio of deaths. Besides I’m not going to be dumb and mess with a grave or disturb any old tombs or be a total dumbass and play with a ouija board I found in the attic.” She laughed under her breath, shaking her head as she got up to go to the kitchen, a few bags in hand plus the dog bowls with Rolo following close behind.

 

“You found a ouija board in the attic?!”

 

“It was a hypothetical and besides, I haven't been in the attic yet, or the basement to look through whatever is in there.” She added, filling Jellybean’s water bowl with water from the sink. Compared to the rest of the manor the kitchen was in adequate condition, the tiles were clean and the sink pipes had been replaced the year prior so there wasn’t any need to do any major renovating besides a paint job and anew back splash, the current one hurt her eyes to look at.

 

“And you plan on staying here, fixing things up and looking through old attics and basements to pass the time…alone?” Rolo inquired, crossing his arms as he leaned back against the counter.

 

Plaxum gave him a sound of confirmation, shrugging her shoulders up in a noncommittal way as she placed the bowl down on the tile floor.

 

“Would you mind getting the dog food for me? I have to go out and buy the bigger bags but I know I packed a travel size bag somewhere.” She told him, starting to unpack the bags of food she she’d brought with her.

 

Rolo left her to her own devices in search of the dog food, throwing the chew toy Jellybeans brought to him back out across the foyer.

 

Plaxum listened out for the sounds of clacking claws and excited barks, smiling to herself as a thud shook the smaller paintings that were hung up near the front door, the floor creaking under the weight. The curses she heard from Rolo would have made her sailor uncle hide in shame. But she laughed under her breath all the same, putting up the cans of food and soup she’d brought. Just enough to last her a day or two, giving her enough time to head out and go shopping.

 

A movement out of the corner of her eye had her turn her head towards the hallway leading into the downstairs bedrooms. There was nothing to be seen that suggested anyone was there, only the slight movement of the curtains at least.

 

It was enough however, to get her to pause, walking down the hallway slowly and carefully past the bedroom and bathroom doors. When she approached the worn and torn curtains she let out a breath at the feeling of the cold draft that met her skin, causing goosebumps to rise across her arms.

 

The window was open just a bit, enough to let the cold air through and move the extremely light curtains. She'd have to replace the curtains as well it seems.

 

She looked through the dust and dirt covered glass, making out the large expanse of a portion of the garden through the dirty film.

 

The greenhouse just down the way a stark contrast to the green of spring around it despite it’s burned out glass and broken frame.

 

As she turned away to go back into the kitchen she failed to notice the wet imprint of a hand on the sill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't like how I wrote this but it's getting there. Lemme know what you think!


	3. Antiques Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit to town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, been while but I got another chapter out, feelig alot of Inspo today.

It was mid afternoon when both Plaxum and Rolo thought to take a lunch break during the unpacking and cleaning of the main areas of the house. Plaxum had set up enough toys and other items to keep Jellybeans busy for the time being, the excited dog going from one toy to the other without abandon, seemingly unsure of what to do with himself as his claws click and clacked across the floor, an ever present noise that echoed through the large manor.

“Nyma says she’ll be here around two.” Rolo said in between bites of his food, his dark eyes looking intensively at the phone.

They were both seated at the dining room table, much too large for just two people, the old polished oak gleaming in the afternoon light that drew in from the windows, the soft yellow light fading in and out from passing clouds outside.

“Nice, I’m planning on working on the greenhouse next, it’s pretty much an eyesore out there.”

“Isn’t it more efficient and productive to work on the interior of the house first? Just saying.” Rolo suggested, watching as the girl merely shrugged her shoulders before she took a moment to explain herself.

“Maybe, but I don’t have everything I need to actually work on the interior as thoroughly as it needs to be yet. There’s still some stuff that needs to be shipped over. And there’s garden tools already out back in an old shed the fire hadn’t touched when the greenhouse was destroyed. I still need to go into town and see if they have a garden supply store or something though, once I get everything cleaned up and-” Plaxum rambled on, making a mental checklist as she went, only getting out a notepad and pen from one of the bags closest to her when the list became too long for her to properly remember if she were to go out and buy the things she needed.

Rolo helped in the list making where he could, going over what she might need and helping her mark what was an absolute necessity and what could be bought at a later date.

Lunch was finished soon after, Plaxum settling into more appropriate street clothes before the two of them piled into Rolo’s car, Jellybeans jumping into the back seat with his tail thumping against the warm leather in excitement, tongue lolling and smiling brightly as only pitbulls could.

The drive into town wasn’t too long, about twenty minutes if Plaxum had to guess, though she’d been on her phone looking up different vegetable and fruit plants she could plant in the green house, looking through and brainstorming which ones would be good to plant this season to be ripe by next.

It’s possible her attention being as preoccupied as it was made the trip all less shorter.

The town was small, one of those small towns that was sure to guarantee everyone knew everyone and was hidden with scandalous secrets and old legends buried deep in it’s brick and mortar.

For now though the town seemed quiet enough, a few pedestrians walking briskly from store to store or disappearing into their homes, trees flush with green leaves blowing gently in the breeze.

Rolo parked the car on one of the empty parking lots the town provided for passerby or tourists, hopping out from the driver’s seat as Plaxum did the same on her side, Jellybeans at her heels.

“I’m gonna go grab what you’ll need and I’ll meet you back here in an hour.”

“I thought we were both shopping for garden stuff?”

“We were, until I saw that old antique store and realized you’d end up there instead.” He explained, watching as Plaxum turned to look and see what store he was referring to. Another moment and she turned back towards him, lips pursed before she spoke. “I will meet you back here in an hour then.”

Rolo only nodded in response, his trademark shit eating grin on his face as he held the list she had made in the car, turning away from her and heading towards the garden supply store.

Which left Plaxum and Jellybeans on their own, Plaxum still leaned back against the car as she surveyed the small store from where she was.

It was a little brick building, old windows with various antiques and signs in it’s display, wind chimes and various other trinkets hung up around the door, the lettering of it’s main sign in an old timey font that reminded Plaxum of her history classes spent learning about the great depression or the older show titles that came on a few channels reserved for old black and white films and cartoons.

The tinny of a bell rung out as she opened the door and stepped inside, the smell of old things and paperback books hitting her like a brick wall. The inside of it was what one would expect of an antique store, cluttered with old items and given a cozy atmosphere in warm earth tones. Shelves of old books and trinkets lined the walls, tables displaying other goodies and odds and ends scattered about the room. The antique lighting fixtures that hung from the ceiling cast soft glows upon the pieces displayed for sale, the glittering crystals that made them up sparkling in the light and playing the glittering rays on the cozy space below.

“Welcome to Valladares Antiques, how can I help you today?”

The girl behind the counter gave a small smile, brown eyes bright behind the glasses that framed her face. She seemed about Plaxum’s age, skin a warm, sunkissed brown made warmer by the soft glow of the lights that lit up the small shop.

Plaxum gave her a small smile in return, her bright personality infectious. “I’m just looking around today.” She answered, making her way to a small display of small trinkets, her steps making the wood beneath her feet creak under her weight.

The display she was currently looking at was littered with shiny knick knacks. Metal thimbles, small decorative spoons, and decorative painted plates were placed neatly in a row. Showing off the intricate details and care put into each piece.

Her eyes roamed over each detail in appreciation, slowly making her way to the next table and the one after that. She almost didn’t notice someone calling for her until she felt a tap on her shoulder, jumping slightly at the touch.

“Sorry! Didn’t mean to startle you! I just wanted to ask if you needed anything? You’ve been over here for awhile.” The shop girl said, her eyes bright and wondering.

“Ah, I'm fine. I just get lost in my own world looking through shops like this.” Plaxum explained, putting down a vintage looking doll she'd been eyeing for a few minutes.

“I get what you mean, I used to spend hours just looking through the new hauls my abuelo would bring in when I was a kid.”

“Family business then?”

“Yeah, something like that. Abuela loved old things, said the past could be remembered through the smallest buttons or the largest grandfather clocks. That each one had a story of its own to tell if you listened closely enough.” A smile lingered on her face as she reminisced.

“Your abuela sounds like a wise woman.”

“She is, used to go to get the antiques herself straight from the owners, would write down their stories and keep it on record. My brother loved reading through them. Each new haul just meant more stories for him to read about before bed.”

The smile she had before faltered.

And in another second any sign of that slip was soon corrected.

“Are you just passing through? It's pretty rare to see new faces around here.” She deflected, changing the subject and likely trying to recover from her miniscule stumble.

Plaxum blinked, the question taking a moment to process before she jumped to answer. “Oh no, I bought that old manor down the road from here, trying to fix it up a bit.”

A crash as glass made contact with the floor, glittering shards spilling across the hardwood d getting caught against the edges of a worn carpet rug tucked under the tables.

“Oh, I…I'm sorry, I wasn’t hanging onto it carefully enough.” She said.

Plaxum shook her head, “It’s fine, let me help you clean up.”

“No, really its fine, I'll get this cleaned up, you can keep looking.”

“You sure?”

The girl gave her a reassuring smile in return, although her face was a few shades paper and the smile more wobbly and faltering to keep its prior brightness.

“I'm sure just…I saw you with a friend earlier outside, shouldn’t you be meeting up with them?”

“Oh! Yeah! God, thanks for reminding me! I’ll make sure to visit some other time so I can look longer! Have a good one!”

Without any further word Plaxum weaved her way through the cozy shop, bypassing the shards of glass and leaving the girl and shop behind with no more than a tinny of a bell.

Inside the shop was quiet, although the air had gone heavy and the mood dampened.

The girl on the floor staring tearfully at the broken shards that sparkled so pretty across the floor.


End file.
